Buffy The Vampire Slayer 'Audio CD:1' Episode 1: First Bite
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: A follow up from the fourth season of Angel and the sixth season of Buffy.


**(**Dawn is thrown against a tombstone**)**

**Dawn**: Oof!  
**Buffy**: Don't get distracted! Never get distracted!  
**Dawn**: I got it!  
**Buffy**: Do you?

**(**Vampire growls)  
**(**Dawn pulls out a stake**)**

**Dawn**: Yeah!

**(**Dawn stakes the vampire**)**

_Buffy exhales_  
**Dawn**: It scares you...

**(**Buffy looks at Dawn**)**

**Dawn**:...Doesn't it?

**(**Buffy smiles and puts an arm around Dawn**)**

**Buffy**: Yeah.

**[Magic Shop]**

_Chiching!  
_**Anya**: Please come back soon!  
**Dawn narrating**; _Anya finally became human again_  
**Giles**: Good job, Anya  
**Dawn narrating**; _Giles has been teaching her the basics of how to be human_

**(**Enter Xander**)**

**Anya**:Xander!  
**Xander**: Hey there._ Kisses Anya_  
**Anya**: Mm... yay.  
**Dawn narrating**; _Xander and Anya got back together. I think it's really sweet._

**(**Faith enters with Buffy**)**

**Faith**: Really? Why?  
**Buffy**: I guess he thought I was treating him as Rebound guy.  
**Faith:** But... he was so hot!  
**Buffy**: Yeah well... so was Angel.  
**Faith**: Ouch.  
**Buffy**: Uh-huh  
**Dawn narrating**; _Buffy's been training me recently. Personally, I think she worries about me too much._  
**Faith**: Hey chickie. School starts up tomorrow huh?  
**Dawn**: Yep.  
**Faith**: Well, don't ditch like I did.  
**Buffy**: Faith! Stop giving her ideas!  
**Faith**: Sorry.  
**Dawn narrating**; Buffy's best friend, Faith, is cool. It's hard to believe she was ever evil. I think she feels really bad about that.  
**Willow**: Dawnie, could you help me label these?  
**Dawn**: Sure.  
**Dawn narrating**; _Willow's been through some bad stuff, too lately. Lost her witchiness then her girlfriend then went wicked and_  
_ →tried to end the world. But it's all good now._  
**Willow**: Oki dokie, I think that's all of them.  
**Dawn**: Cool. Can I check on Cordie now?  
**Willow**: Um, yeah.  
**Dawn**: I let you know if there is a change. Goes to the phone  
**Dawn** **narrating**; _Cordelia gave birth to a demon child several weeks ago and is now in a coma. No one knows how she got pregnant though. The →demon's dead now, thank goodness but she never woke up._  
**Angel**: _Hello?_  
**Dawn**: Hi Angel!  
**Angel**:_Dawn?_  
**Dawn**: Yeah. How's Cordy?  
**Angel**: _She's still out._  
**Dawn**: Oh...  
**Angel**: _How's..._  
**Dawn**: Buffy? She's good.  
**Angel**: _Fine. Uh, Fred wants to talk to you._  
**Dawn**: Cool.  
**Dawn narrating**; _Fred is great. She got sent to an alternate dimension. Angel saved her and now... she's the brains of Angel Investigations._  
**Fred**: _Hiya girl! How's ya going?_  
**Dawn**: Good. How's Gunn?  
**Fred**: _He's good. We're going on another date soon._  
**Dawn**: Good. I'm glad. You two are perfect...  
**Fred**:_...For each other!_  
_Both giggle_  
**Fred**: _Um. Gotta go._  
**Dawn**: K.  
**Fred**: _Stay out of trouble._  
**Dawn**: Yes mom! Bye.  
**Fred**: _Bye._  
**Buffy**: How's Angel?  
**Dawn**: He's good. You two should get back together.  
**Buffy**: Dawn!  
**Faith**: _Sitting on a counter._ I kinda agree with her.  
**Giles**: Well, I for one am not getting into this.  
**Anya**: Hey, didn't he kill your girlfriend?  
**Giles**:...  
**Xander**: _Nervous laugh._ Anya honey, remember what we talked about.  
**Anya**: To try to understand the frivolous manner in which humans interact even though it makes no sense.  
**Xander**: Right and the fact that Angel killed Giles' girlfriend when he was bad is a touchy subject. It no touchy zone k?  
**Anya**: Oh, you mean like your one little weak spot you don't like me to tickle in bed.  
_Silence_  
**Anya**: What?  
**Faith**: Where did you get this chick again?  
**Buffy**: Ex-demon  
**Faith**: Ah  
**Buffy**: Anya. _Looks pointedly with arms crossed_ Dawn.  
**Anya**: What? She's old enough to understand orgasms.  
**Giles**: And this is where I flee for my life. Dawn?

**(**Dawn takes hands from ears and follows Giles into the training room**)**

**Giles**: Dawn, concentrate. You can't see any thing.  
**Dawn**: Duh. I'm blind folded.  
**Giles**: You know, you remind me of Buffy when I first met her.  
**Dawn**: Well, yeah. We're related.  
**Giles**: Sighs Now then. I'm going to attack you.  
**Dawn**: Ooh. Really tough.  
**Giles**: Prepare yourself.

**(**Giles rushes at Dawn with stick**)**

**Dawn**: Ow!  
**Giles**: Concentrate!  
**Dawn**: I am! But I'm not the slayer!  
**Giles**: Fine. We'll start from the top.

**[In front of the store]**

**Buffy**: Is this right? I worry about her.  
**Faith**: Buffy, she's your sister! You're gonna worry.  
**Buffy**: But... I'm wondering if maybe I shouldn't teach her this. What if she gets killed?  
**Faith**: Buff, she's a tough kid. She can handle this.  
**Buffy**: Right. She can handle this.  
**Dawn**: I can't handle this.

**(**Shot of school**)**

**Buffy**: Dawn, come on. It's just collage.  
**Dawn**: Exactly! I mean... I'm almost ready to get a job.  
**Buffy**: Come on. You'll make some new friends and everything will be fine.  
**Dawn**: Right. Yeah. Sure.

**Teacher**: Hello class. I'm Mrs. Halizar. You will not talk in my class unless I ask you a question. Cell phones are prohibited from my class room and any I see will be immediately confiscated.  
_Dawn gulps_  
**Teacher**: Welcome to Collage.  
_Dawn sighs_  
**Connor**: Um, is this Psych 1?  
**Teacher**: Yes it is. Sit there by...?  
**Dawn**: Dawn. Dawn Summers.  
**Teacher**: ... Ms. Summers.  
**Connor**: Thanks.

**(**Connor sits**)**

**Dawn narrating**; _I'm not too good with dating. It doesn't help that the last several boys I'd dated turned out to be a fake and a vampire. So not →good news for trauma counseling._  
**Connor**: Hi. My name is Steven.  
**Dawn**: I'm Dawn.  
**Connor**: So I've heard. _Smiles_  
_Dawn laughs softly_  
**Dawn narrating**; _He was cute though. And he didn't look like a vampire. He was also in the sun so..._  
**Dawn**: So I've not seen you around before.  
**Connor**: _Smiles_. And you know every one in town.  
**Dawn**: Just about.  
**Connor**: _Chuckles_ Yeah, I'm new. Hey, maybe later you can show me around.  
**Dawn**: Sure! I mean uh yeah no prob.  
**Connor**: Cool.

**[Later in the graveyard]**

**Buffy**: You know, I just feel so worried about her.  
**Faith**: Haven't I heard this schtick before?  
**Buffy**: Sorry. Guess I'm repeating myself.  
**Faith**: Ya think? Look, she'll be fine. Better then I was already.  
**Buffy**: Um... thank god. So... How are things with you and Spike?


End file.
